


Does That Feel Good?

by xfandomwritingsx



Series: Random Tuesday Prompts [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Wand Sex, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfandomwritingsx/pseuds/xfandomwritingsx
Summary: Dialogue Prompt: “What? Does that feel good?”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Series: Random Tuesday Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898362
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Does That Feel Good?

The blindfold around your eyes is firm, the wooden dowels of the headboard that were cool when you’d grabbed them are now warm and slicking with sweat from your palms. You tighten your grip on them and arch your back as Draco traces his tongue down your stomach.

He hushes you when you whimper. You feel the tip of a wand press between your breasts, following the trail of his mouth. It could be his own wand or it could be yours. Your wand bends to his will just as easily as you do. His shifts further down your body, teeth at your hip and then your inner thigh.

The wand takes a different path, its tip coming right down through your wet center. You hiss and arch again. He places the tip delicately against your clit and whispers an incantation against the soft skin of your leg. The wand vibrates and you can’t resist the moan that pours from you, your fingers white knuckled as you pull at the headboard.

“What?” he teases. “Does that feel good?” He moves it in slow circles.

“Yes,” you whisper, voice as tightly wound as your body is. He places a kiss to your thigh.

“Beg for me.”


End file.
